


Paradise Bound

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Children, F/M, Fellatio, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Marriage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Harry Potter has two people in his life--Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. The three of them are inexplicably sexually drawn to one another. A triad relationship that ends in happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

( **These are a collection of erotic stories featuring Harry/Hermione/Neville. If this isn't your cup of tea, turn back NOW! As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!)**  
  
Part 1

Summer had arrived at Potter Manor. While his sister was entertaining her own love life, Harry was eyeing his best female friend. He didn't know when his obsession had begun for her. Maybe it had happened around their Fourth Year at the beginning of the Yule Ball or maybe the obsession had begun when they were just small kids of eleven.

This summer, Hermione had decided that she wanted to stay with Harry for the last few weeks of summer and her parents, much to his relief, had agreed as long as his sister was present.

He found her chopping vegetables for dinner and he leaned against the doorframe, watching her. His emerald green eyes wandered over her fuckable body. She was in tight-fitting jeans with a black belt and a white shirt. He wanted to put his hands on her and what better way to offer help to cook.

“What you doing?” he grunted, coming up behind her.

He chuckled as Hermione shrieked and turned around to glare at him before turning back around to her activity.

“Chopping vegetables for stir-fry,” she said, trying to ignore how close he was to her. Leaning forward slightly, she reached for the mushrooms and her ass pushed into his groin. He was quite close to her.

“Hmhmm…” Harry mumbled, coming toward her and placed his hands on her narrow waist. Burying his nose in her hair, he inhaled and sighed.

“Wh-what are you doing, Harry?” she asked, closing her eyes.

Reaching his hand up, he pulled back a bit of her hair, exposing her neck, before setting his hand back on her waist. Leaning forward, he bumped his nose over her jugular, breathing her in before flicking his tongue on her skin.

“Hermione….” Harry groaned, his cock thick and straining against his jeans, “let me fuck you.”

That did it. Hermione stilled and nearly screamed in frustration. He was asking again. Her own best friend wanting to fuck her. She didn’t know whether to be horrified or thrilled at the very idea. Still, she wouldn’t say that she wouldn’t fuck him either. Just thinking about it made her wet. But it was wrong...so very fucking wrong. She sighed internally and realized she would have to suppress her needs and tell him no...once again.

“You know Harry,” Hermione said, ceasing her vegetable chopping and trying to escape his grip on her hips. “I don’t care who you fuck, but it can’t be me.”

“But I want you, Hermione,” he whispered seductively in her ear.

She twisted around to look up at him. His emerald eyes were dark with lust. She suppressed a shudder of delight, “And I said you can’t have me.”

Harry leaned forward, towering over her by an inch, his mouth incredibly close to hers, “But I will...one day. One day I will fuck you and you will let me. You will scream my name,” he mumbled, sliding his hand over to finger the button on her jeans.

“I---I--” she mumbled, her heart racing. Moisture pooled in her knickers and she resisted the urge to buck her hips into his.

“Say ‘ _yes Harry_ ’....” he commanded softly, sliding the finger up and down the zipper.

Hermione knew she was fucked---figuratively. If he pushed right now, in the kitchen, she would let him bend her over and fuck her. It was wrong...So very wrong, but she couldn’t stop herself, “Yes, Harry…” she whispered, giving in.

Harry removed his finger and rolled his hips into hers, letting her feel his erection, pressing painfully, against his own jeans.

“That’s my girl…” he whispered, kissing her neck softly before walking away.


	2. Part2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These stories are going to start getting dirtier. I hope everyone enjoyed the tease from Part 1
> 
> As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!!

Harry laid in bed that night after being rejected by Hermione. The dark room was illuminated by a slim light of the moon that peeped in through the window that Hedwig would fly into. He remembered how her body felt pressed against his as he firmly held her in place. How her ass conformed to his groin stiffening his cock. He loved the way her body felt as he pressed his cock into her hips. Unintentionally, he slipped his hand in his pajama pants and clutched his hard cock.

As he laid there stroking himself, his mind conjured all the naughty things he wanted to do to her. Groaning in frustration a few minutes later, he flung the covers off and eased himself out of bed. Harry ran his hands over his face as he sighed and walked about the room. The dark-haired wizard paused his pacing; he decided to see if she was awake. Reaching for his glasses on the side table, he slipped them on and looked at the clock and realized it was extremely late.

Leaving his room, he walked down the hall toward Hermione’s room. He skipped knocking on the door. Pushing his way in quietly, he saw her asleep in her bed. Closing the door behind him, he knew he shouldn’t be in here but strode across the room and slipped into bed with her. She mumbled in her sleep but didn’t wake up much to his relief. Harry climbed in her bed slowly and made himself comfortable on her large mattress. He glided a hand over her waist and pulled her close to him.

Giving in to his desire for her, he slowly began to kiss her bare shoulder till his lips found her neck. He felt her body stiffen against him for a moment before she relaxed and squirmed against his straining cock. Harry suppressed a moan that threatened to escape him. When she rolled over, she gasped, then narrowed her eyes at him.

“Wh--what are you doing?”

He recognized if he wanted to fuck her, he would have to take control of this. Harry pushed her onto her back; he hovered over her and watched as her eyes widened. He removed his glasses from his face and tossed them on the floor. His lips glided across her collarbone and he heard her gasp.

Harry sucked on her neck for a few minutes. Within seconds, he felt her start to relax against him. He continued his ministrations for a few minutes, arousing him further, “What does it look like I am doing?” he whispered huskily in her ear.

Before she could respond, Harry leaned down and kissed her. He kissed the lips that he had been fantasizing for months now. She froze under him for a mere second before she returned the kiss. Their lips caressed slowly against each other before growing heated.

Sliding his tongue in her mouth, Harry groaned in his throat, tasting her. Hermione slipped her right hand through his black locks while the other hand began to pull on his nightshirt. Harry realized what she wanted and helped her divest his shirt. Kissing her lips again, his cock rubbed against the apex of her thighs. He realized that if he didn’t control himself, he would climax early.

Sliding his hands up her nightdress, he began the slow journey of removing it. His hands caressed the underside of her breasts and she moaned in his mouth. She helped him remove her nightdress and laid bare underneath him. He was shocked to see that she wore neither knickers nor a bra. Moving his clothed hips against her bare ones; their moans echoed around them. Reaching down, he shucked his own pajama bottoms and pushed them down toward the bottom of the bed.

Finally free of his clothes, his cock brushed against the pooling wetness of her pussy, and Harry knew he was close to achieving his goal. Her hands were everywhere on him. He felt her nails scratch down his back and he shuddered from the feeling. Casting a wandless contraceptive charm on her, he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her face. Harry buried his head into her neck as he started to push his way inside her. Hermione moaned quietly and stilled as he pushed his thick hard cock inside her. She reacted as she bucked her hips in pleasure.

“Wh--what…” she mumbled into his hair.

He raised his lips to her ear and rolled his tongue around the earlobe, “Shut up and let me fuck you.” As he kissed her mouth again, he finally buried his way inside her. Holding his breath, as her wet pussy coiled around his aching cock, he inhaled sharply as he pulled out quickly before he pushed his cock back in.

Slowly, with confidence, Harry fucked his best friend. She rolled her hips with his. Hermione placed her hands above her head and submitted to him. She arched her back when the head of his cock brushed against her sensitive g-spot. Her eyes flew open for a second before they closed and she grunted as he stayed on that spot, “Hmm...you like that?” he whispered lustfully in her ear.

Hermione gave a noncommittal groan and rolled her hips quicker to edge him closer to completion. Harry realized what she was doing and thrust harder into her. Sweat rolled down his back as his hips pistoned inside her unbelievably wet pussy. He felt his balls tighten brutally and knew he was on the verge of emptying himself inside her. He captured her lips again, but he didn’t slow down until he felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on his cock like a vice.

“Harry!” she cried his name loudly as she orgasmed hard.

“Fuck...Hermione.” he moaned his hips jerked once, then twice, as he emptied his seed inside her.

Harry laid there in post-coital bliss. He shuddered as he slid his flaccid cock out of her and rolled over onto his back. Blissed out for a moment he turned to look at her. She had a mix of pleasure and horror on her face. Propping himself on his side, he ran a free hand over her exposed breast and skimmed it down her flat tummy before he stopped.

Realizing that she wasn’t in the mood to talk, Harry reached over and grabbed his glasses and tossed the blankets back. Harry rose to his feet and he watched as she rolled over facing away from him. The dark-haired wizard crept quietly across the room but paused after pulling the door opened.

“Harry?” he heard her whisper his name in the dark.

“Yea?”

“We shouldn’t have done that…..”

“I know, but I told you I wanted to fuck you.”

He heard her sigh as he closed the door and walked briskly down the hall and into his own room. He closed the door quietly and he looked at his empty bed. Climbing in bed a second later, he pulled the covers back over his naked, sated body, and fell asleep. 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Harry/Neville.
> 
> If this isn't your cup of tea, please exit and click back. 
> 
> As always: I don't own it. Enjoy!

Harry rose early one morning during the first few weeks back at school and tiptoed toward the bathrooms. Mentally, he had been struggling with what Hermione had told him. She didn’t care who he fucked, as long as it wasn’t her. He proved her wrong that very same evening. He had fucked her and she had let him despite what she said. He pushed the lavatory door open while his cock hardened remembering that night.

Harry was immensely grateful he was a fairly quiet person because he heard subtle sounds of moaning. Raising an eyebrow, Harry was immediately intrigued and crept further into the lavatory. Turning the corner to where the showers were, he saw feet under one of the shower stalls. Harry realized, with disbelief, that one of his peers was masturbating. If his cock wasn’t intrigued and hard when he walked in, it was now.

Staying quiet, Harry felt like a voyeur but stopped in front of the shower stall. Slipping his hand inside his pajama pants, he gripped his cock and began stroking it. Whoever was behind the shower stall door was completely immersed in pleasuring himself. A few minutes of standing there, he heard the boy grunt and he swore he heard the boy whisper his name.

Pausing in mid-stroke, Harry was startled. Someone, one of his classmates, was fantasizing about him? Harry didn’t have long to ponder when the shower turned off a few seconds later. Jerking his hand out of his pants, he scurried off and cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself. He didn’t have to wait long to find out who his admirer was when Neville walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Harry’s eyes bugged out of his head. Neville Longbottom fantasized about him? Shaking himself out of his amazement, Harry thought about what to do with this new information. Should he say something to Neville? Make his presence known? He wondered if Neville would like Harry on his knees? Canceling the charm, he stepped around his hiding spot and made his presence known.

“Hem-hem, morning Nev…” Harry said, coming over to the sinks as he tried to hide his erection.

“H--Harry…” Neville stuttered, his face breaking out in a deep blush. Harry smirked realizing that Neville knew he was caught.

“Up early, aren’t you?” Harry asked, trying to ease Neville’s frustration. Harry eyed his close friend of nearly six years. After the Department of Mysteries incident, something changed about Neville. He had filled out and lost all the baby weight that he had carried around for years. There was something much more confident about the bumbling wizard. Harry’s cock twitched in his pants as he lowered his eyes to canvass Neville’s new form stopping at the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Yea,” Neville started, tightening his towel. “I need to revise Snape’s Potions essay that’s due later today.”

Harry nodded at him understanding completely. Turning to the sink, he rested his hands on the ceramic stand-alone sink and looked in the mirror. He needed to shave.

“D--Did you hear me?” Neville asked, breaking the silence between them.

“Yea…” Harry admitted much to Neville’s chagrin. “I, uh, heard you say a name too…”

Neville swayed and realized he was on the verge of fainting. Harry had heard him beating off and possibly say the ‘boy-who-lived’ name in the heat of his own climax. Not that Neville cared that he was beating off to his close friend. It wasn’t the first time, nor the last that he would think about doing incredibly naughty things with Harry Potter.

Looking at his friend, Neville realized that Harry Potter had changed just as much as he had over the summer. Harry had come back with confidence and strut in his walk. Neville couldn’t remember when he had started beating off to Harry, but he knew that his climaxes were incredible when he did. While he could have done it behind the curtains of his bed, there was something about a shower that was intoxicating. He realized that he probably should come clean with Harry--the worst that could happen was that Harry would tell him he wasn’t interested.

“I did,” Neville confessed, running his hand through his damp hair before opening his toiletry bag and rifling through it. Taking a deep breath, he turned and looked at his friend in the eye, “I said your name.”

Harry stood there in shock once again. This was starting to become a nuisance. Being shocked. Shaking himself from it, Harry realized he had an opportunity. He could accept Neville’s lust or reject it. Thinking with his cock, instead of his brain, Harry crossed the few stops and stopped in front of his friend. Neville began to fidget, but Harry stopped him by placing his hand over Neville’s. Hermione did say he could fuck whomever he wanted and right now, he wanted Neville.

“Are--you OK with that?” Neville asked quietly.

Harry stepped closer and pulled his close friend to him and placed his lips on his. Neville froze for a second before his brain caught up to him and he returned the kiss. It was a slow kiss with all lips. Both boys moaned in each other’s mouth as they pushed closer together. Breaking the kiss a few minutes later, Harry slowly opened his eyes, “Does that answer your question?”

Neville nodded dumbly at Harry and he leaned forward to kiss Harry again when they heard the doorknob rattle, letting the new found lovers know someone was trying to get in. Jolting away from each other as if they had been shocked, Harry and Neville smiled sheepishly. “I’ll see you at breakfast…” Harry whispered and wandered off to a shower stall where he placed a Silencing Charm on it and proceeded to pleasure himself before showering.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Harry/Neville
> 
> As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!

It was a Saturday afternoon and they both knew that no one would be missing them. It had been several weeks since their first kiss in the shower room and since then their relationship had progressed quite nicely.

They hadn’t told anyone about it nor did they care if someone found out. With Harry still being banned from Quidditch, they had decided to get a start on their weekend homework while everyone was at the Quidditch game. Hermione was with them in the library when she noticed that Harry and Neville were looking antsy.

Giving his male lover a nod, Neville stood and left the library quickly. Turning to Hermione, Harry stood up and pushed his chair in. Coming around the table, he drew Hermione from her reading and kissed her soundly on the mouth before following Neville.

“Mhmphf…” Harry moaned as Neville pushed him against the wall of the broom closet they had commandeered five minutes earlier. Nimble fingers deftly undid his belt, button, and zipper in a matter of seconds. Harry arched his back feeling Neville’s rough hand grip his cock and began to stroke it, “Fuck Nev,” he panted, bringing his lover’s mouth back to his and kissed him fully on the mouth. Reaching for Neville’s belt, he quickly undid it and slipped his hand in grasping his lover’s cock.

Moaning in his mouth, Neville slowly stroked Harry’s cock. Massaging it slowly, Neville loved the way it felt in his hand. Never in a million years, he thought he would be in a broom closet snogging his---lack of a better word, boyfriend. He and Harry had been fooling around for several weeks when Harry wasn’t shoving Hermione in a broom closet as well.

Nipping at Harry’s very kissable lips, Neville slipped his hand from his cock which caused Harry to remove his from Neville’s pants. Lowering himself to his knees he heard Harry groan. It wasn’t the first blowjob he had given Harry, and it gave him a rush when he was on his knees. Neville flicked his tongue over the head of Harry’s cock and listened for the moan that followed.

He continued licking the head, teasing his boyfriend a bit, when Harry let out a strangled, ‘Please…’. Smirking to himself, he slid the dark-haired wizard’s cock in his mouth until it hit the back of his throat.

“Merlin,” Harry panted running his blunt nails in Neville’s scalp. He loved when Neville sucked him off. Harry rolled his eyes in the back of his head when he felt the back of Nev’s throat, thus causing him to buck his hips as he slipped him out of his mouth. Frustrated, he wished Nev would quit the teasing, but was enjoying this far too much to really bitch.

“I--I---” he groaned in frustration, “Fuck Nev, suck me off.”

When he felt the back of Nev’s throat, he shuddered and closed his eyes as his lover began to suck him slowly. Using his hand, Harry directed Neville’s head while his lover’s tongue worked his cock swirling and sucking gently as the brown-haired boy continued his ministrations.

He was close, so fucking close, and Harry knew that he wouldn’t last long with Nev’s lips wrapped around his cock. He loved how Nev asserted himself when they were alone. The once shy boy was gone once his hand was in Harry’s trousers. Harry briefly opened his eyes and peered down to see the head bobbing back and forth sucking him as if Nev’s life depended on it.

“Nev...I’m gonna cum,” he mumbled, his eyes rolling in the back of his head once again. Slapping his head against the stone wall, Harry felt his balls tightened and he gripped the short brown hair tighter which evoked a moan from Neville. When his cock touched the back of his lover’s throat, Harry bucked once, then twice spilling his cum down Neville’s throat.

“Shit…” he mumbled quietly hoping no one passed by the broom closet. Neville swallowed several times and finished cleaning his boyfriend’s cock up before standing up and brushing his trousers off. Looking at Harry, his cock twitched as Harry reached for him and kissed him. Spinning them around, Neville’s back slapped roughly against the wall as Harry worked to undo the buttons and zipper before lowering himself to his knees and taking his cock into his boyfriend’s mouth.

Already wound up from earlier, Neville groaned feeling Harry’s hot, wet mouth encase his aching cock. He knew he wouldn’t last long but enjoyed as Harry moaned. Two hands came up to his waist and tugged his trousers down. Neville realized early on that Harry loved to touch his skin when they were fooling around. Calloused hands slid over the soft skin of Neville ass, the fingers gently caressing the groove between his ass. Bucking his hips, his cock slipped further into Harry’s mouth and he groaned feeling the tongue slid under the head of his cock, teasing the sensitive area.

Harry continued to tease that spot until Neville began to see stars behind his closed eyes. Groaning as he came in Harry’s mouth, he bit his tongue to keep quiet. No need to be found with his cock and balls on display. Twitching as Harry cleaned his cock, he helped fix his trousers as Harry stood to his feet.

“Feel better Nev?” Harry asked, kissing his lover softly on the mouth.

“You know I do…” Neville replied, returning the kiss. “Did you leave Hermione alone in the library?”

“I had too…”

“Does she understand?”

“Of course she does. She knows about you and me.”

Neville nodding knowing this was true. Harry was in a relationship with both of them. There would come a time where the triad would be complete and Neville would find himself balls deep in Hermione’s wet pussy. Kissing his boyfriend once more, he canceled the locking charm and the boys exited the broom closet to head back to the library. 


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first m/m smut that I have ever written. Be kind, please. :) 
> 
> As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!!

“Where are we going?” Neville panted, as his boyfriend, Harry Potter, led him through the maze of the castle. It was getting close to curfew and Neville was slowly finishing his homework with Hermione when Harry stormed into the library. Neville watched as Harry kissed Hermione and grabbed him, dragging him out of the library. Now they were on the seventh floor and Harry didn’t stop.

Walking up to the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy, he watched as his boyfriend of the past year walk past it three times when the door appeared. Harry had brought them to the Room of Requirments. Now he was worried about what would be behind the door. Taking his hand, Harry gave him a smile and they walked into the room.

Inside the square room, it had a large four poster bed, a red couch, and a roaring fire that kept the room warm. Nev furrowed his eyebrows and pursed his lips in confusion. They had been coming to the Room to be intimate for several months, and the room always looked similar. However, this time it looked, well--intimate. Then, like a bolt of lightning, it dawned on him. Was Harry ready for sex--with him?

They had talked about having sex a few times and though they confessed they were not fully ready, the idea was on the table. There were a few times they had come close to having sex, but each of them had backed off. Turning to face his boyfriend Harry looked a bit nervous.

“Harry…” he began but was cut off when Harry turned to him and kissed him. In an instant, Neville knew this was the night it was going to happen.

Harry reached for his wand and cast the 'Colloportus Charm' on the door to ensure their privacy. Tonight, was the night, he was finally going to have sex with his lover. He had been agonizing over the idea for several days when he finally realized it didn’t matter. He cared, if not loved Neville, and wanted this with him. Rounding on his lover, Harry poured all his love and his unquenchable lust into the kiss. When Nev reciprocated, familiar hands began to tear at their school uniforms. The robes came off first and then shoes were kicked off in haste. Quickly, Harry undid the buttons of Nev’s white shirt and pushed it off him. He was lost in kissing him that Harry never realized that Nev had removed his shirt.

Backing them up slowly to the large bed Harry fumbled, for the first time in a long time, to undo the belt and unzip his lover’s trousers. Neville swore under his breath when Harry gripped his hard cock. Harry licked his lower lip and ran his hand slowly up and down the thick length. He was now naked but he needed his boyfriend to be naked. Neville slipped his hands down Harry’s chest and kissed along the bespectacled boy’s jawline as Harry threw his head to the side.

Unbuttoning and unzipping him, Neville let his hands wander over Harry’s body and pushed the trousers to the ground. Five years of Quidditch had toned him up quite nicely. Unceremoniously they fell onto the bed their legs tangled together as their tongues twisted and swirled. Breaking away from Harry’s puffy lips, Neville's lips trailed down his neck and toward Harry’s nipples. His cock was nestled between Harry’s legs and he itched to have Harry’s mouth on it. Sucking and swirling his tongue over the sensitive nipple, Neville groaned feeling Harry’s hands slowly slide down his back and run his nails over the skin.

Hooking his leg between Nev’s, Harry rolled them over and positioned himself on top. Grinding his hips into his lovers, he hissed feeling his cock slide against Nev’s. His skin was flushed with excitement and lust, he returned the favor to his lover's nipples and stroked the thick cock that twitched with every movement.

“Harry…” Neville panted, his eyes rolling in the back of his head, “are we really going to do this?”

“If you want, Nev. I want you. I want to know what it’s like to fuck you.” Harry moaned against Neville’s mouth. Neville nodded his head in consent and his boyfriend turned lover smiled wickedly at him. “I want you on all fours…”

In quick succession, Neville moved out from under Harry. The crumpled sheets and bedspread made it difficult to move quickly. Neville rose on all fours, his back arched in anticipation. Before he could chicken out, he felt lips caress his spine and moved slowly until he trembled with desire.

When he felt Harry pull his buttcheeks apart, Neville felt a cold rush of apprehension but relaxed as Harry stroked gently on the tight hole. Neville was a virgin and he didn’t know how this was going to work out without being insanely painful. He heard Harry whisper something and he shuddered as the area around the hole became numb.

Warm fingers slid in a circular motion around his tight hole and he clenched involuntarily. When fingers were replaced with the head of Harry’s cock, Neville grunted and his balls tightened. He wanted to cum already. When the head pressed gently against his hole, Nev jumped from a cold sensation, “What the…”

Harry chuckled quietly, “It’s just lube, Nev…”

“Oh...well..” he trailed off, shifting his hips back and forth trying to ease the mounting tension.

Slowly, very slowly, Harry pushed the head of his cock through the small opening. He stilled himself every so often at his lover’s request. After a few minutes of pushing his cock inside, Harry finally was fully sheathed. The tight feeling was incredible. Harry knew he wouldn't last long with the squeezing and tensing around his hard cock.

Easing back, with Neville giving the go-ahead, Harry slowly thrust his cock in and out of Nev’s ass. A light sweat broke out over his naked chest and spine. He forced himself to stay calm and not fuck his lover’s ass as he wanted too. Grinding his hips, he placed his hands on Nev’s waist and increased his thrusting.

Moaning, Neville rocked his body back and forth fucking Harry’s cock that was buried deep in his ass. Once he had gotten over the initial sting, despite the numbing, he began to enjoy it. Now, he was in the throes of his own lust and hoped he would be able to last long enough to reciprocate.

“Nev, I--I need to cum,” Harry grunted, increasing his thrust much to Neville’s delight. A few short strokes later, Harry moaned spilling his cum in Neville’s ass. Still riding from his high, he slipped out and turned Nev to him and kissed him deeply.

“My turn,” Neville moaned, helping a dazed Harry into the same position he was just in. He used the same incantation to numb the same area around boyfriend’s ass. His cock was aching and his balls were so tight it was painful. He needed to be inside Harry badly. Rubbing the head of his dick on Harry’s tight virgin hole, he used the same spell and lubed his fingers. Spreading the lube over the head of his cock, he positioned himself at the entrance. Pushing ever so gently, Nev resisted the urge to shove his cock fully in Harry’s ass.

Within a few minutes, he was fully inside and he resisted the urge to keep moving. He felt Harry tense but started to relax when Nev leaned forward and kissed along Harry’s spine. With his boyfriend’s insistence, Neville relaxed and paced himself as he slipped out and shoved his cock back inside. With each thrust, Nev felt his own orgasm approach. He had held off so that each boy could enjoy the pleasure, but he realized that this definitely wasn’t going to be the last time.

Resting his hands on Harry’s narrow waist, he drove his cock harder in his ass and watched with glee as Harry rocked his body to keep the rhythm. Throwing his head back, his orgasm slammed into him and he emptied inside his boyfriend’s ass. His cock twitched, then softened enough for him to slip out. Panting, Neville laid down beside Harry and turned his head to him.

Giving Neville a lazy smile, Harry sighed in ecstasy. They had finally taken the last step in their physical relationship and Harry couldn’t be happier. Now he had to tell Hermione that she wasn’t the only one he was fucking. Pulling Neville close, Harry kissed his lover on the mouth before laying his head on Nev’s shoulder. Harry sighed in contentment. He closed his eyes and they laid there tangled and naked. 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always: I don't own it! Enjoy!

“I’ll see you in a few days,” Harry said, standing close to Neville who was waiting on his Gran to arrive. It was finally the last day of their sixth year. When they returned to the Platform in August, they would be in their last year of Hogwarts. What they did after graduation was still a mystery. Neville turned to look at his boyfriend and nodded his head. He wasn’t ready to go back to his Gran’s, but she insisted he stay with her for a few weeks before accompanying Harry to Potter Manor. 

It wasn’t as if they would be alone. Alyssa, Harry’s older half-sister, lived with him. Ron, he doubted. His whole family was off to Romania for the summer to visit Charlie. Neville wanted to pull Harry into a long kiss but refrained. Not everyone—literally meaning no one, save Hermione knew about them. At least at school. Neville knew that Alyssa knew. He was there stroking Harry’s cock while he was writing the letter. 

Harry sensed that Alyssa was close by and squeezed Neville’s hand once again, then turned to leave. Finding her, with a brightly smiling Hermione, she smiled brightly at him and showed him the Portkey that would take them back home. Harry raised a dark eyebrow seeing Hermione, but he refrained from asking in public. Touching the key, he felt the familiar tug on his naval and squatted his legs to take the impact of the landing. 

Landing a second later, he was in the arriving room at Potter Manor. Turning to his Hermione, he bit back a groan. He had not noticed how fucking delicious she looked in her light blue dress that showed off her ample cleavage. He had grown taller over the course of the school year and he hovered a few inches over her. 

Alyssa left the room without saying a word, but Harry knew that was fine. Turning his head back toward Hermione, he looked her over again and felt his cock twitch. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked, pushing her back into the wall. 

“I—I—” she stammered, chewing on her lower lip. “I asked my parents to let me stay for a few weeks before our trip to Spain. We’ll be gone until the term starts...” 

“Ah, so that’s why you’re here. Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, sliding a hand down her body to slip under the hem of her dress. Harry smiled, hearing her breath hitch. 

“Because,” she took a breath. “I wanted it to be a surprise.” Hermione leaned forward and flicked her tongue over his lips. “Don’t you like surprises?” 

Harry pushed his hips further Hermoine’s own hips. He smiled watching her eyes widen as she felt his thick cock against her and she knew how bad he wanted her. 

He would be in her bed tonight and he knew she wouldn’t tell him no. She had told him no last summer after he fucked her that night. She was his first, and he didn’t care. Just as much as Neville was his first. Giving Hermione a kiss on the lips, he turned away and left the entry room. As he climbed the stairs to his room, he wondered briefly if he could include Neville during sex. His mind conjured the images while his cock wholly approved. 

Later that night, once the sky was dark, and the stars shone, Harry was laying in bed wondering when it would be a good time to sneak into Hermione’s room. She wasn’t standoffish at dinner. The entire time during dinner she casually flirted with him, but she did not start things while his sister was in the room. Pushing the blankets back, Harry reached for his glasses and slipped them back on. Wandering from his room, his feet led him to her door where he opened it without knocking. 

She was lying in bed with the blankets half on her, and it appeared she was asleep. Crossing the room, Harry removed his glasses and slipped into bed. He listened as she groaned and rolled over, her eyes opening briefly. 

“What are you doing here?” she mumbled half asleep. 

Harry didn’t answer but leaned over and pushed her back down into the mattress. Feeling his weight on her body, her eyes flew open, and she smiled up at him. Even after a year, she knew it was still wrong to lust after her own best friend, but her body wanted him. It needed him. Hermione had been surprised when she discovered he was dating Neville. A bigger surprise a few months later when he told her they were shagging. She didn’t think their relationship would go that far. Maybe curiosity to satisfy a few lustful ideas, but when she saw them at the Platform, their relationship seemed steadfast. 

Looking into his emerald green eyes, Hermione moaned feeling lips graze her jugular. His cock pressed firmly in the apex of her thighs. His hands already sliding up her thighs and pushing her nightgown up with it. She didn’t fight him when he captured his mouth with hers. She teased his lips with her tongue, begging for entry. He responded by opening his mouth to her and pushed his tongue against hers. 

A teeny, tiny part of her had been wanting this since she left with him earlier. Sliding her tongue against his, she slid her hands down to his waist and gripped his nightshirt and tugged at it. He broke the kiss and helped her remove it. Tossing it across the room, Hermione leaned up and pulled her lover down to her and kissed him firmly on the mouth. When he broke the kiss for air, she threw her head back as his tongue flicked over a taut nipple. 

“Merlin…” she gasped when his other hand began to tease the other nipple and knead her breast. Switching sides, the cool air of the room felt like it was pinching her wet nipple when his warm mouth descended on the other one. She felt his hands reach for her nightgown and Hermione leaned up to help him tear it off her. While he was on his knees, she reached for his pajama bottoms and together they slipped them off him. 

Capturing her lips once more, Harry settled his body between her legs and pressed his cock firmly against her soaked pussy. When he tore her nightgown off her, it pleased him she was naked underneath it. Her soft body pressed into his was glorious and he needed to fuck her. He gripped her left leg and brought it close to him before sliding his cock inside her wetness in one push. 

Their moans echoed in the quiet room and Harry took a harsh breath calming himself before he exploded inside her. Sliding his cock out, he shoved it back in and felt her ankles lock around his waist—trapping him. Fucking her was night and day compared to fucking Neville. Harry realized he enjoyed both and wondered why it took him so long to get here. 

Finding a rhythm, Harry intensified his thrusts inside her and he smirked as she kept pace with him. As the head of his cock slid over her sensitive spot, she moaned loudly and he knew she was close to her first orgasm. The first few rounds of sex they had, Harry—as a novice, only brought her to one orgasm and didn’t realize that a woman could have multiples. 

*Now he knew better…..*

A surge of fluid rolled down his cock and splashed on his balls as she arched her back and cried out his name. Sucking on her neck, he bit down gently and felt his cock swell. Harry pushed back the urge to cum inside her. He pistoned his hips against hers frantically. Within minutes of her first orgasm, his lover screamed again, her body arching underneath his and abruptly he shuddered as he came violently inside her wet pussy. 

“Fuck,” he groaned, closing his eyes and enjoying the pulsating of her walls around his cock. 

Hermione nodded mutely at him. Her head rolled to the side, and she took a breath relishing both her orgasms and his weight on her body. She smiled as Harry rested his head on her breasts and took calming breaths and within minutes; he started to doze. She chuckled quietly to herself at his antics. She didn’t want to move him, but she needed air. 

“Harry,” she whispered, “I need to breathe.” 

“No…,” he grumbled, half asleep. “Too comfortable.” Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed and nudged him again. This time he rolled off her, and she groaned as his cock slipped out. 

“I think I will start sleeping in here,” Harry murmured, rolling over and pulling Hermione close to him. Their naked bodies close and inviting. 

He could almost hear her thinking in the darkened room. “What will Neville say when he comes over, hmm?” 

“I’m sure he will find out about us…” 

“And what if he does?” 

“Don’t know.” Harry surmised. “I guess we’ll find out.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As always: I don't own them! Enjoy!

Hermione stepped in the back door of the kitchen after shopping in Muggle London for the day. Neville had arrived at Potter Manor three days ago, and it had been interesting having all three of them in the house. Both she and Neville were fucking Harry, and that knowledge made it awkward the first night. Well, awkward for her. She, unlike Neville, knew both of them were fucking Harry. 

 

Setting her bags on the table, she paused hearing noises. Following the noise, she stopped outside the closed parlor doors and could hear moaning coming from the other side. Blushing down to her roots, she worried her lower lip as naughty thoughts invaded her mind. 

 

When she found her courage to crack the door open, she realized that neither of them used a locking spell to keep her out. Did they want her to catch them in the act? Peering inside, she felt like a voyeur and saw Harry on the couch, his chest and leaned against the cushions and Neville behind him thrusting his cock in Harry’s ass. Instantly, her knickers were ruined. It was the hottest thing she had ever seen. Squirming, with wet knickers, she continued to watch. 

 

*******

 

When Hermione had left for the day, citing a shopping day with her mother, Harry sat down at the kitchen table with Neville and they began working on their summer homework. It was the only thing they promised each other. They would finish it before any summer fun would begin. Halfway through his NEWT level Potions homework, Harry looked up from his work and noticed that Neville was watching him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Nothing…” Neville replied sotto voce. 

 

Setting his quill down, Harry looked at his lover in disbelief. “No, there is something….” 

 

Harry watched as Neville sat his own quill down and pushed back his chair and stood up. Coming around the table, he nudged Harry’s chair back and sat down in his lap. Thoroughly enjoying this new position, Harry slid a hand behind Nev’s head and pulled him down for a slow kiss. He felt Nev glide his tongue over his lips and Harry parted for him. Tasting Nev, Harry groaned loudly in the quiet kitchen and pulled his lover closer to him. 

 

They continued to kiss for several long moments. Both were thankful for the empty house and study break that seemed was needed. Opening his mouth further, Harry slid his hands around to cup Neville denim-clad ass and gave it a squeeze. 

 

Harry bucked his hips into Nev’s and heard him moan loudly. They began a slow rocking movement as they began to remove their clothes. First was Harry’s orange Chudley Cannons shirt followed by Nev’s dark blue button-up. Harry ran his hands up Neville’s back and down to squeeze his ass several times before sliding his hands around to do the same to his chest. 

 

Neville sighed in Harry’s mouth. Like Harry had been doing, his hands had been busy touching his boyfriend’s bare chest. Running his fingers through the dark-haired boy’s hair and pulled his mouth back to his in a searing kiss. Neville rolled his hips into Harry’s and groaned, feeling his lover’s stiff cock through his denim jeans. 

 

Neville wanted to fuck him badly. He wanted Harry naked and bent over with his cock plunging deep into his ass. He wanted to grip his hips and fuck him till he walked funny. Then he wanted Harry to flip him over and fuck him till he saw stars. 

 

But homework needed to be finished or his Gran would stop visitation. 

 

Sighing, Neville pulled away from Harry’s luscious lips and gave him a small peck much to his lover’s confusion, “I would love to sit here and snog you then fuck you Harry…” he started hearing a guttural groan from his boyfriend, which almost changed his mind, “but we need to finish the homework or Gran will stop me from coming.” 

 

“Mmm... I’d love it if you were coming.” Harry pulled Nev close to him and mumbled against his lips. 

“Fuck Harry, stop trying to seduce me,” Neville groaned weakly. 

 

“I can’t help it,” Harry said defending himself. 

 

Grumbling, Neville pulled away and stood; his thick erection prominently showing against his jeans. Reaching his hand forward, Neville groaned, feeling Harry’s caress his cock. “We need to study, love.” 

 

“I know, but I still want you to cum, love.” Harry grinned slyly up at him. 

 

Shaking his head, Neville moved away from his seducing boyfriend, adjusted himself, and took a seat across from Harry. Reaching for his quill, he sighed in defeat and started working on his homework again. Flicking his eyes toward Harry, he saw that he was staring at him, but watched as Harry reached for his quill and began working on his homework again. 

 

Two hours later passed and the urge to fuck his boyfriend hadn’t disappeared. Neville squirmed in his seat every so often but pushed down the urge to throw down his quill and yank Harry out of the room. Finally, scratching the last sentence of his Transfiguration homework, Neville set the quill down, rolled up the parchment, and tucked it in his bag. 

 

He scooted the chair back, which startled Harry and stood up. Now that he was done for another day, he was free to do as he wished and right now he wished for his cock to be buried in his boyfriend’s ass. Coming around the table, Neville stopped in front of Harry and nicked the quill from his nimble fingers and set it down. 

 

“Nev... what?” Harry asked in confusion. 

 

Taking his hand, Neville pulled Harry up and led him from the room. Pushing a random door open, Neville saw the parlor and glanced around the room. Seeing a large red sofa, Neville smiled and pulled Harry into the room. Closing the door, they never thought to use a locking spell nor use a Silencing Charm when Neville pulled Harry close to him and kissed him. 

 

Never breaking the kiss, Neville backed them toward the couch while pulling Harry’s shirt over his head and unbuckling his pants before they even reached the couch. Harry realized that this was something much more frantic, he unbuttoned the dark blue button-up and shoved it off Nev’s shoulders. Reaching for his jeans, Harry had the denim jeans pushed down past Neville’s hips and springing his cock from the confining boxers. 

 

Standing there naked, they kissed and touched frantically, “Fuck, I need you, Harry,” Neville whispered huskily against Harry’s parted lips. Spinning Harry around, Neville watched as his boyfriend climbed up on the couch and leaned forward bracing himself. Coming up behind him, Neville slid his hands over Harry’s supple ass and leaned forward to kiss his spine. Casting a lubrication charm, Neville spread it over his finger and inched it in between Harry’s cheeks. Neville grazed the hole and listened as Harry moaned low. 

 

“You like this, don’t you?” Neville asked, grazing his lips over Harry’s lower back. 

 

Harry nodded quickly. “I do….” 

 

Neville pushed the finger further into the hole and he smirked watching Harry squirm. “Do you want my cock, love?” 

 

Harry pushed and rocked against the finger. “You know I want it….” 

 

*Neville continued to thrust his finger in Harry’s ass, his finger continued to brush over the prostate. He watched in satisfaction seeing Harry’s legs tremble. Sliding another finger in, Neville increased the pressure of his thrusts all while stretching the tight hole. Once he pushed his cock in, Neville knew that Harry would claw at the sofa. 

 

Slipping the finger out, Harry didn’t have time to groan in frustration. Harry pushed himself off the couch and turned to grab Neville roughly. Crushing his mouth to his, Harry’s tongue wormed its way into Neville’s willing mouth. His hands were everywhere and as if by magic, Neville’s boxers were gone and Harry was on his knees. Gripping the inky locks in his fingers, Neville’s eyes rolled in the back of his head, feeling Harry’s warm wet mouth suction around his cock. Neville resisted the urge to fuck Harry’s mouth, knowing he would come in an instant this way. 

 

Getting a grip on himself, Neville reluctantly pulled his cock from Harry’s mouth, much to his lover's frustration, and pulled Harry to his feet. Kissing his mouth, he slowly turned his willing, but an impatient lover around and pushed him back into the prior position. Harry twitched his hips feeling Neville’s cock tap his left ass cheek and tried to maneuver the cock without help. He groaned* when he felt something much bigger pushing into his ass. He refused to move and enjoyed as Neville pushed his cock inside him. Gripping the sofa tightly, Harry felt lips press against his left shoulder and hands grip his hips tightly. 

 

Nev was in heaven. Easing his cock out of Harry’s ass, he groaned seeing his cock slide in and out. Tightening his grip on his lover’s hips, he sped up his thrusts. He knew he would not last long. He spent the entire time during homework thinking about fucking Harry. He closed his eyes and threw his head back in ecstasy. Both boys were too busy enjoying the moment; they never realized that someone was watching them. 

 

Hearing a gasp, Neville stopped his frantic thrusting, and each boy turned their head to see a female standing there watching. Hermione stood there rooted to the spot before she quickly closed the door. Leaning against it, she panted heavily. Her hormones and lust running wild through her body. She had just seen her lover having sex, and it appeared to be good sex! 

 

The door opened to her right, and it startled her. Turning her head, her face flushed, she spotted Harry standing there naked. His thick cock between his legs begging to be fucked or sucked. She watched as he flashed a smile toward Neville and closed the door behind him. 

 

Stepping toward her, Harry eyed her with lust. She had watched him and Neville shagging. He couldn’t be angry with her. He would have watched if Nev was fucking her. Placing his hands on her hips, he kept her from bolting from her spot. 

 

“What are you doing back so early?” he mumbled, his cock pressing into her dress. 

 

“Got finished early?” she replied sounding a bit confused. “Harry, I’m sorry for…” 

 

“Did you enjoy watching Neville fuck me?” he demanded, flicking his tongue over her plump lips. 

 

Hermione nodded mutely as her resolve weakened. She had loved every second she stood there watching the scene. She didn’t have to be a rocket scientist to know that her knickers were destroyed and knew that Harry would be delighted to know this. 

 

“Do you want to come in and blow me while he fucks me?” Harry asked with dark desperation in his voice. 

 

Hermione trembled and nodded anyway.  

 

Something snarled in lustful delight as Harry took Hermione’s hand and pushed the door back open. It had shocked him to see her standing there watching him and Neville shag in the parlor. His cock was thick and aching to be fucked or sucked. Sitting on the couch with his cock fully erect, Harry licked his lips at Neville’s cock. 

 

“What is she doing here?” Neville asked, seeing Hermione come into the room holding Harry’s hand. 

 

“She,” Harry paused eyeing her with lust, “will suck me off while you fuck me…” 

 

Neville looked shocked that Hermione would give her best friend a blowjob while he was fucking Harry. Part of him wanted to say something, but he refrained and pushed himself off the couch. His cock wanted to be back in his lover’s ass, fucking him till he came hard. Walking over to the duo, Neville pulled his lover in a desperate kiss. 

 

Hermione watched as Neville pulled her lover into a kiss and chewed on her lower lip and fought a moan. She squeezed her thighs together hoping to ease the throbbing mess her pussy was. Letting go of Harry’s hand, she watched as Neville backed them toward the couch and spin her brother around to the same position they were in earlier. 

 

She watched as Neville pushed his cock in her brother’s ass and her legs nearly gave out on her. Standing there like a voyeur, she started to slip her hand down her chest to the button of her jeans when she heard Harry moan. His eyes were closed, and she watched as he rocked his body with Neville’s thrusting. 

 

“Her—Hermione…. come suck me,” Harry commanded with a slight stutter. His body was on fire knowing that someone was watching them fuck. He could feel Nev’s hands on his hips, squeezing and flexing as he held on to a rhythm. Helping him move back, Harry felt the couch dip down as Hermione crawled onto the sofa and laid on her back. Opening his eyes, he looked down to see her brown eyes that were nearly black with lust and watched as if in slow motion as she scooted closer to his throbbing cock. 

 

When his cock slipped heavenly in her mouth, he jerked his hips and cursed loudly. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and his grit his teeth to keep from screaming in pleasure. Neville’s steady rhythm mixed with Hermione’s hot mouth was sending him in overdrive. “Fuck, you two, I’m gonna cum…” he panted. 

 

Sweat dripped off his forehead and splashed onto Hermione, who seemed to not care, and he felt as she relaxed her jaw and took his cock further into her mouth. When his cock touched the back of her throat, he jerked again and squeezed the sofa tightly until he was sure his knuckles were white. He felt Neville’s mouth leave a trail of kisses down his spine before feeling his head turn to taste his lover’s lips. 

 

Neville was too close to coming when he was just he and Harry fucking but when he glanced over and saw Hermione sucking his lover’s cock, he about to burst. It was the hottest thing he had ever seen. The moans coming from his lover caused his balls to tighten. Pistoning his hips into Harry’s ass, he watched his cock in motion. A few thrusts later, Neville shuddered violently as he emptied his seed in Harry’s ass and felt the contractions of Harry’s own orgasm. 

 

“Fuck Harry…” Neville moaned, lowering his head onto Harry’s spine, his hips still jerking. 

 

Harry groaned as he came into Hermione’s eager mouth. Thankfully, he still had a tight grip on the back of the sofa or he would have fallen onto Hermione. He watched in sheer fascination as Hermione swallowed then slowly cleaned him up with her tongue. “Merlin, you two…” it saddened him to see her scoot away to sit up on the sofa while Neville slowly pulled his cock out of his ass. 

 

Rolling his body over, he sat down on the sofa beside his best friend and felt the sofa dip as Neville sat down beside him. Leaning his head back he sighed in contentment. He would have to take care of Hermione later. His cock was fully satisfied. Leaning over, he kissed Neville fully on the lips and turned to kiss Hermione, ignoring the shocked groan from Neville. 

 

They would have to do this again... and soon. 

 


	8. Part 8

As always: Enjoy!

 

“So, it’s official,” Harry said, standing in the between Neville and Hermione. They had finally reached graduation. Harry looked over the empty Quidditch that just a few hours ago was filled to the brim with family and friends.

“Yep,” Neville sighed, slipping his hand into Harry’s. “It’s over. No more Hogwarts.” 

Hermione sniffed beside them and laid her head on Harry’s shoulder. She wiped her eyes and sighed. Though she had graduated the top of her class, she would miss the place that she had called home for the past seven years. 

Harry leaned over and pressed a kissed into Hermione’s tamed curly brown hair. He looked back toward the school that loomed in the distance and realized that he would miss Hogwarts. It had been his home, like so many others, for the past seven years. 

The day before graduation, Professor McGonagall had offered him the Defense teaching position. He told his former Professor he would think about it but felt he needed to explore his options. He could go to the Auror Academy to become an Auror or he could teach.

“What’s next?” Neville asked, turning his head toward his boyfriend & lover for the past two years. 

“Home, I suppose,” Harry said, glancing back and forth between the two. “I’ll be at Potter Manor.” 

“I’ll be with Gran...” 

“And... I will be with my parents.” Hermione finished, giving them a watery smile. 

“Do either of you want to spend time at Potter Manor?” 

Neville and Hermione both nodded eagerly. While they loved their own families, they wanted nothing more than to spend time with Harry. Both of them had been dating the dark-haired wizard for the past two years. Both of them were shagging him. However, Neville still didn’t know that Harry and Hermione were sleeping together. It wasn’t as if they were ashamed of their relationship. For the longest, Ron had fancied Hermione, and they wished to keep what they had a secret. 

“I will owl you soon and let you know when I am coming over,” Neville said, squeezing his lover’s hand.

“I’ll do the same. I know my parents will want to spend at least a few weeks with me before I pack my things...” Hermione said. 

Harry turned his head suddenly, “Where are you going?” 

Hermione pinked, “Well, I thought about staying with you... if that’s all right?” 

Harry grinned thinking of all the naughty things that could happen while she was living with him. “That’s all right.” A quick kiss to both of them and they each activated the portkeys that would lead them home. 

Six long weeks later, Harry was sitting in his room when he heard the chiming of an incoming portkey. He shrugged his shoulders and left the room to see who it was. Stomping down the flight of stairs, Harry fingered his wand in his right hand. Only a few individuals had personal portkeys to Potter Manor. 

Crossing the foyer, he heard a girlish voice coming from the entry room. A carnal grin spread across his face. Hermione was officially at Potter Manor. He slowed his walk before he leaned against the doorframe, blocking her way. 

“It’s about time you showed up....” Harry murmured, his emerald eyes scanning her delicious body. During the six weeks without his lovers, the dark-haired wizard had slowly fallen into madness without them. 

Hermione dropped her bag and looked up at him. Her breath hitched seeing the lust in his emerald eyes. Harry reached over and grabbed her hand. Pulling her away from the entry room, he led her through the Manor and up the flight of stairs to his room. 

Harry pushed the door open with a wave of his hand. Before Hermione could utter a single word Harry pressed her against the wooden door, his mouth firmly upon hers. He teased her plump lips with his tongue, begging for the entry that she gave. 

A quiet moan escaped them as Harry slipped his hands down her body to reach underneath the hem. He growled low in his throat when he realized that she wasn’t wearing knickers. Sliding his finger along the seam of her pussy, he felt her hips buck in anticipation. 

He pushed a finger inside her as he broke their heated kiss. Harry smirked in satisfaction when Hermione pushed her head back into the door and moaned. Adding another finger, he celebrated how tight she was for him. Kissing along her exposed neck Harry slowly thrust his finger in and out of her, his thumb tracing circles around her swollen clit. 

“Fuck, Hermione...” Harry groaned as she rode his fingers. 

“Harry...” she stammered, gasping for air. “I’m going to...” she struggled to say as her orgasm slammed into her. Moaning his name, she sagged against the door and tried to control her breathing. 

Harry, like all males before him, didn’t waste time and dragged a very sated Hermione across the room and pushed her down on the bed. She laid there in bliss until she heard the subtle noise of Harry unzipping his trousers. Leaning her head up, Hermione watched with a fixed gaze as Harry slowly lowered his trousers and tossed them across the room. 

He stopped as Hermione reached up to undo the buttons of her dress. Each opened button exposed her soft skin that he couldn’t wait to touch. She pushed the dress off her shoulders and sat up to push it down, exposing her white lacy bra. Harry grabbed the bottom of her dress and helped her remove it. Tossing it across the room, Harry leaned down and crawled up Hermione’s body, kissing the exposed skin along the way. 

He dipped his tongue in the hollow of her belly button, making her giggle. Her giggle quickly turned into a moan when his hands cupped her covered breasts. Harry suddenly pulled her into a half-sitting position and reached around to flick the bra apart. Like the rest of their discarded clothes, Harry tossed it across the room. 

Oh, how he wished to fuck her until she couldn’t walk again, but Harry knew that she preferred slow love-making. He lowered his head to her soft breasts and slid his tongue slowly over a nipple. Her breath came out in a hoarse pant as he felt her fingers grip his hair tightly. 

After a few slow agonizing minutes, Harry switched to the other breast. He felt her hips buck under him as if she were begging him to fuck her until she couldn’t walk. 

Settling himself between her opened thighs, his cock brushed against her soaking pussy and he resisted the urge to thrust inside her. Leaving her breasts alone, he kissed up her neck and seized her lips with his. They laid tangled together kissing for a while before Harry broke the kiss and pushed himself off her. 

She looked up at him in confusion, but when he grasped her and attempted to roll her over. Hermione smiled and climbed onto all fours, her ass in the air. Harry smirked seeing her in this position. A position they rarely tried. Running his hands over her plump ass, he wanted to know what it sounded like if he smacked it. 

Positioning his cock at her entrance, he leaned forward and kissed along her lower spine before pushing his cock inside her. Gripping her hips tightly as he pushed his way in, his eyes rolled in the back of his head at her tightness. It wasn’t like when he fucked Neville. This... this angle was much tighter. Her walls clenched his cock. Hermione moaned and rocked her body back and forth, encouraging Harry. 

Harry angled his hips and slowly pulled his cock out of her wet entrance before slamming back inside her. Hermione’s tight wall gripped his thick cock in place until he felt her relax. Holding her hips with his large hands, Harry fucked her roughly, lost in his own desires. 

Neither of them heard the door open. 

Neville had arrived only minutes ago at Potter Manor and briefly wondered why Harry didn’t greet him when he arrived. Frowning, Neville patted his pockets ensuring his things were with him. Three days ago, he had informed his Gran that he would live with Harry Potter for the summer. While she didn’t reject his idea, she didn’t complain about it either. 

Crossing the expansive foyer, Neville stomped up the flight of stairs that led to the second floor that housed all the bedrooms. Stopping at Harry’s door, he smiled hoping that his arrival would be a complete surprise. He missed his boyfriend and wanted nothing more than to crawl in his bed for hours on end. 

Throwing the door open, “Harry!” he called out and realized the room was empty. Frowning again, he didn’t think Harry was out. Harry had owled him a few days ago saying that Alyssa would live in London for the summer, so Neville knew she wasn’t here. 

Stopping in front of the guest room that Hermione had commandeered last summer, Neville placed his hand on the silver doorknob and twisted the handle. As he pushed the door open, he felt they had placed the Silencing Charm on the entire room. 

He stood in the doorway, his mouth agape as he watched as his boyfriend fuck Hermione from behind. The sight was arousing as he watched as Harry’s hips plowed into Hermione’s plump ass. Neville thought back through his memories, trying to remember if Harry had mentioned he was shagging Hermione. 

He came up blank.

He knew that Harry and Hermione were casually dating, but didn’t figure their relationship had proceeded this far. Neville closed the door quietly behind him and walked further into the darkroom. The sounds of slapping skin and moans made his cock twitch. Arousal spread through his body and he wished he was in between them. He wanted to know what it was like to fuck Hermione while Harry fucked him. 

Pulling up a chair, he sat down and stared at the scene before him. Sweat glistened over Harry’s skin as Hermione’s back was arched, her ass in the air accepting Harry’s large cock. 

Caressing his cock through his trousers he lowered the zipper and released his cock from its confines. Neville gripped his hard cock and suppressed a moan that threatened to escape. 

“Hem-Hem.” He coughed loudly enough they would hear him. 

The fucking instantly stopped. He watched as Harry and Hermione freeze and slowly turn their heads to the intruder. 

“Neville!” they both gasped, looking at their friend. 

“Oh, don’t stop on my account....” Neville said with a pleased but shocked face, his cock prominent to their lustful eyes. 

“Neville---I--,” Harry stuttered as he started to slide out of Hermione wet pussy, much to her annoyance.

Neville released his cock and leaned forward, his dark eyes on both of them. “I said, don’t stop...” 

Harry looked at his boyfriend with uncertainty. This was not how he wanted Neville to find about him and Hermione. His hands were still on Hermione’s plump ass and he gave the globes a squeeze, eliciting a moan from her. 

“Are...” 

“Yes, I am sure...” Neville finished. 

Harry moved his hands to grip Hermione’s hips and angled his cock to her entrance before slamming inside her again. He grunted as he paused in delight of her tight pussy. 

Harry vaguely knew of his surroundings and he pounded his cock into Hermione’s pussy. The thrill of knowing that his lover was watching him fuck was intoxicating. 

He felt his balls tighten as his orgasm neared. He wanted to cum inside Hermione but the thought of Neville sent a shiver down his spine. Before he could take his next breath, he felt her walls clamp down on his cock as she screamed his name. 

The way she screamed his name and how Neville’s eyes were on him sent him over the edge. He grunted, his head thrown back and as his hips jerked twice; emptying himself inside her. 

Neville watched from his chair naked in amazement. He had long since removed his clothes. His own desires getting the best of him. Neville stood up from his sitting position and crossed the room and climbed up on the bed. 

Pulling a sated Harry to him, Neville leaned in for a kiss that re-ignited the passion that was spent. Their lips molded against one another as Harry slipped his hands down Neville’s chest to grip his firm cock. 

Harry pushed Neville in between him and Hermione, who was still in the same position. She didn’t have the energy to move. Slowly kissing along the back of Neville’s shoulders, Harry slipped his hands around his boyfriend’s narrow waist and gripped his hard cock. 

Neville sighed and dropped his head back and closed his eyes. The calloused fingers of his lover on his cock caused his hips to jerk. 

“Nev,” he heard Hary whisper in his ear. “Look down at her,” he instructed. 

Nev’s eyes flew open as he gazed down at Hermione luscious backside and he groaned knowing she was ready for him. 

“Do you see how perfect she looks? Does it excite you knowing that my cum inside her pussy?” 

He nodded frantically as he bucked his hips and hissed when Harry squeezed his cock.  

“Do you want her?” Harry continued whispering, his voice dripping with lust.

“Y—yes,” Neville croaked.

Harry leaned forward, his cock hard and thick, “Then take her, Neville. Fuck her until she screams your name...” 

Placing his hands on Hermione’s slim hips, he centered his cock at her entrance and took a slow breath. He couldn’t believe he would fuck her. Fuck her while Harry watched. 

In one quick thrust, Neville was fully sheathed inside Hermione’s pussy. She moaned feeling full once again. Turning her head, it surprised her to see Neville behind her instead of Harry. The thought of being fucked by both of them was intoxicating and she smiled wickedly. Pushing her ass closer to him, she began to slowly fuck his cock. 

Her body was on fire as she rode his cock. Hermione closed her eyes and dropped her arms down and planted her face into the soft mattress. Breathing heavily, she had to bite her tongue from screaming. A light slap on her ass startled her. 

Harry watched as his boyfriend’s cock slipped erratically out of Hermione’s pussy and groaned. Placing his hand on Neville’s upper back, he pushed him forward much to Nev’s confusion. 

Whispering an incantation, lube appeared on his fingers and he rubbed it on the length of his cock. Easing into Neville’s ass, his eyes crossed as his breath quickened. 

Placing a hand on Neville’s right hip, Harry held him still as he fully sheathed himself in. Neville realized what was happening, moaned as he rejoiced in the feeling of his boyfriend’s cock.

Slowly, the two boys found a rhythm they could work with. Harry fucked Neville while Neville fucked Hermione. The bed beneath them rocked erratically against the wooden floor and Neville swore the bed moved. 

Neville’s senses were in overload. Being in the middle had its advantages, and he realized all too soon that he would orgasm first. The slapping sound of flesh upon flesh was the only sound in the room beside the heavy breathing coming from the three lovers. 

“I—I...” Neville stuttered. 

“I’m going to cum,” Hermione moaned, in her face still planted in the pillows. Her orgasm curled around her like a vice and squeezed until she could hold it no longer. With one final push of Neville’s cock, she screamed as her orgasm shook her to her very core. 

Within minutes, Neville joined Hermione as he orgasmed, his seed spilling in her overflowing pussy mixing with Harry’s cum from earlier. Harry, who had enjoyed watching the scene, bit his lip as his own hips jerked several times as he came inside Neville’s ass. 

“Fuck...” he groaned, resting his head on Neville’s sweaty back. 

“I know...” Neville agreed. He smirked, seeing Hermione nod her head vigorously in agreement. 

Harry eased his sensitive cock out of Neville’s ass and sat down on the bed and watched as Neville did the same to Hermione. Taking a seat beside Harry, Neville leaned over and kissed Harry on the mouth. Turning back to Hermione, who had yet to move, they watched as their cum seeped out of her vagina. 

“Fuck that’s hot,” Harry mumbled appreciatively. 

Neville nodded and took pity on Hermione and pulled her onto her back where she laid her head on Harry’s lap. Looking up at both of them, she looked extremely sated but exhausted. 

“We have to do that again....” she mumbled sleepily. 

“We will love,” Harry agreed, leaning down to kiss her forehead. A minute later, she was asleep. Harry looked at Neville and shrugged before removing Hermione’s head from his lap.

Climbing off the bed, he took Neville’s hand and led him back to the dark-haired wizard’s room for a night of reacquainting. 

 


	9. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next section. Sorry, it's taking so long. I have tons of other projects that are in queue right now. Paradise Bound is complete, but I have to finish posting the chapters. Enjoy!!

Neville saw her standing there in front of the bookshelf at Potter Manor. His eyes traveled her supple body that he had become acquainted with only a few short days ago. 

That night had become the culmination of his relationship with Harry Potter. He had found himself sandwiched between Harry and Hermione that night and while he didn’t complain, Neville knew he wanted more. He wanted to feel more of Hermione’s naked skin against his. 

True, Neville preferred males being Harry’s boyfriend and all, but Hermione was different. There was something about her that made him want more. He knew that Harry wouldn’t care if he fucked Hermione---in fact; he encouraged it. 

Neville watched Hermione flip through the pages of the book she was holding for several long minutes. He wondered what it would be like to fuck in a library. 

Looking back down the hallway, Neville heard nothing. Grinning, he stepped into the room and closed the door quietly. As he turned around, he saw that Hermione had yet to recognize that he was in the room. 

Creeping toward her, Neville stopped behind her and placed his hands on her narrow hips. She yelped from the intrusion. He watched as Hermione turned around to see who was behind her. Sighing in relief, she turned back to her book, ignoring Neville. 

He raised an eyebrow at her antics. Neville gripped her hips tighter and leaned forward, brushing some of her hair away. “I want to fuck you, Hermione,” he whispered in her ear. 

He felt her body shudder, and a grin formed on his face. She was interested, he could tell. 

“Tha—that was the one time, Neville,” she whispered, closing her book then placing it back in its original spot. 

“I want more...” he murmured, pressing his hard cock into the supple flesh of her ass. His hands slid around to tease the button of her jeans as he undid the button revealing the flesh. 

Her breath hitched as his fingers touched the skin above her pussy. Her eyes closed as she remembered how Neville’s cock felt pounding into her sopping pussy a few nights prior. It had astounded her that Harry let Neville fuck her. His hands roamed up and down her body, a hand occasionally slipping between her thighs. 

“Let me fuck you, Hermione...,” Neville’s voice urged. She could only nod her head, but it was all he needed. 

Keeping her where she was at, Neville slowly slid his hands under her blouse to tease the underside of the bra she was wearing. That would have to go, he thought to himself. Pushing his hands further up, he helped her out of her blouse and tossed it across the room. 

Placing his hands on the bra strap, he flicked the bra open, and it dangled off her shoulders. He gripped her hair and pulled it to the side as he kissed along her bare shoulder. In her impatience, Hermione tore the bra off her body and tossed it aside. Now she was bare from the waist up for him. 

She could feel Neville’s lips curl into a smile knowing that she was bare. Her knickers were wet with anticipation for what he would do next to her. He wasn’t like Harry. Harry would roll her over and fuck her until she fainted. Neville, it seemed, took the longer and more sensual route. 

Two calloused hands cupped her bare breasts and squeezed them gently before pinching a nipple, Hermione gasped and closed her eyes at the sensation. She wiggled her hips against Neville’s. He groaned in her ear but kept kneading her breasts. 

Neville was in glorious paradise. His hands and fingers nipped and plucked at Hermione’s taut and sensitive nipples until he released them. Sliding his right hand down her firm stomach, he fingered the button of her jeans before quickly undoing the button and zipper. 

Easing his hand into her jeans, he slid further into her knickers where he found her bare pussy. “Fuck, you’re bare down there?” he groaned into her hair. 

“Y—yes I am,” she stuttered, feeling his fingers slip between her wet folds. “Do you like it?” she asked, suddenly feeling insecure. 

Neville stopped his ministrations and looked at the back of her head in surprise. Did he like that she was bare? He couldn’t fathom any male not liking that area free of hair. He would have to show her how much he liked it. 

“I like it and I will show you how much I like it,” he growled into her shoulder before he ran his tongue up the side of her neck. Pulling her back toward him, he steered her to the oversized red couch and finished helping her out of her jeans. 

She stood there in only her knickers and Neville’s eyes wandered over her body knowing he was about to sink his cock in her pussy and fuck her until she screamed. 

Hooking his fingers in her the seam of her knickers, he slowly lowered them down her long legs, kissing the bare skin until his lips reached her knees. Looking up at her through half-lidded eyelids, he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her to sit down. When she did, she looked at him with questions in her eyes. 

Ignoring the look she was giving him, Neville pushed her thighs apart to see her wet pussy lips. Wetting his own lips in hunger, he lowered his head to kiss her inner thigh. She gasped feeling his lips so close to her core she had half a mind to drag his head there forcefully. 

This wasn’t the first time she had had oral done on her. Harry was familiar with this part of her anatomy. Neville flicked his tongue slowly over the seam of her pussy, enjoying the new taste. He knew that she had closed her eyes in anticipation and Neville couldn’t help but grin. 

Sliding his tongue through her wet folds, he came to the small nub at the top of her wet pussy. He knew he had found what he was looking for as she bucked her hips and shoved her fingers in his hair. Neville flicked his tongue over her clit several times, causing her to moan and twitch her hips. 

He continued to keep his tongue there until he ventured down and dipped his worn-out tongue in her pussy and savored how her walls felt around his tongue. Easing a finger inside her, he found a spongy patch of skin. The way Hermione moved around, he realized that it was a sensitive area. Rubbing his finger around it in slow motion, he lowered his head between her legs again. 

He tongue fucked her clit as he slipped another finger inside her, stretching her. Even as inexperienced with the female anatomy as he was, he remembered how she felt when she came on his cock a few nights ago. The slippery walls began to tighten around his fingers and he realized she was about to orgasm. 

“Neville... Oh, Merlin...” Hermione gasped, as her eyes flew open before closing again. Her orgasm crashed into her like a tidal wave. Twisting her fingers in his short brown hair, she tried to sit up, but he pushed her back as she watched him lap her fluids up like he was dying of thirst. 

Catching her breath, Hermione leaned back into the soft cushions and watched as he rose from his position. Her eyes never left his body as he shucked his shirt and began to undo his own jeans. Once he was fully naked, Hermione licked her lips and wanted him to fuck her. 

Neville grabbed her hands and pulled her to him, his cock wedged firmly between them. Crushing his lips to hers, he heard her moan as she tasted herself on his lips and tongue. Turning them around, Neville broke the kiss and sat down on the couch, pulling Hermione onto his lap. 

Sliding his hands down her back, he cupped her bare ass and gave it a small squeeze. His mouth latched onto her neck, and she reached around to pull her hair to the side. 

Lifting her ass above his seeping cock, Neville helped Hermione lower down slowly onto his cock. Being accustom to Harry’s thick cock, Hermione had no trouble taking in Neville. Laying his head back against the cushions, Neville closed his eyes and bucked his hips. 

Once Neville was fully sheathed inside Hermione’s soaked pussy, he fought an urge to fuck her until she blacked out. He refrained and pushed down the feral urge. Hermione rolled her hips and placed her hands on Neville’s broad shoulders and lifted herself up before lowering back down. 

The moans were quiet in the even quieter library. Keeping his hands on her ass, Neville bucked his hips and slowly fucked his newfound lover. Resting one hand on her ass for guidance, the other slid slowly up her spine to tangle in the slightly less bushy hair. He pulled her down for a fierce kiss, that shook him. 

Hermione didn’t know how long they had been sitting on the couch slowly fucking their way into oblivion. Neville’s cock slid deliciously out of her pussy and she wondered what it would be like if Harry was in the room with them fucking her in the ass. 

The mere thought had her walls clenching tightly around Neville’s cock as her orgasm was close. She rolled her hips with impatiently trying to tell Neville she wanted more. 

Neville catching on her what she wanted pulled her body close to his. She nearly laid flat against his chest, her breasts flattened against the hard planes. “You want me to fuck you harder, don’t you beautiful? You want my cock to pound in your pussy until you scream my name, don’t you?” 

“Ye—Yes! Fuck Neville. Fuck me harder,” she cried out finding her voice, as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. 

Placing his hands on her lower back, holding her still, Neville fucked her. In the sitting position, he pistoned his hips into her, his cock hitting the spongy part inside that made her moan. 

The dirty words poured out of Neville’s mouth, driving her into a state of oblivion. How did this shy former Gryffindor have such a dirty mouth, she wondered before her brain shut off? Resting her head on his shoulder, her mouth parted to keep herself breathing, Hermione turned herself over to him. 

He could feel his balls tighten as he fucked her relentlessly. The walls of her pussy fluttered around his cock and he realized she was close to her orgasm. Fuck, he could fuck her all day and never tire of this. 

Two thrusts later and the wall came crashing down around Hermione. Biting down on his sweaty shoulder, Hermione screamed as her orgasm rocketed through her. Burning her on the inside as her orgasm blasted through her. 

Two, maybe three thrusts later, Neville grunted and emptied inside her dripping pussy. “Fuck Hermione....just fuck.” he moaned, burying his face into her hair and tried to steady his breathing. It was near impossible as his chest was heaving, his lungs trying to fill with air. 

Neville ran his fingers through Hermione’s damp hair, trying to gain control of himself and letting her calm herself down. He was pleased that she would drip his cum for days and a part of him hoped that she would fuck Harry. 

The thought of his cum mixing with Harry’s had his cock stiffening almost immediately. He felt Hermione lift her head up to look at him and she pressed a light kiss on his lips. 

“That was wonderful...” she whispered in the quiet library. 

“Yea, it was,” he agreed, kissing her mouth again. 

“Dear sweet Merlin, that was fucking hot,” a baritone voice said coming from the direction of the library door. The new lovers turned to see Harry standing there, one hand gripping his cock and the other clinging to the doorframe for support. 

Neville turned and smiled at Hermione, who gave a small nod. Turning back to his lover, “You want to join us, love?” 

“You better believe it,” Harry said, coming into the room and kissed both his lovers. 


	10. Engagment Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearly done!

Three years later...

 

“Harry! Where are we going again?” Hermione asked, closing the clasp on her earring. She was dressed in a lovely cocktail dress and heels. It was the weekly date night they had set up. Weekly the triad who lived happily at Potter Manor would have a date night. They spent the other weeks rotating through the lovers. 

Her heels echoed a quiet clicking sound as she walked down the stairs where the men were waiting on her. She stopped on the bottom step and watched her men for a moment. Both were well dressed for tonight. Since Harry didn’t tell her to wear robes, she figured this was a dinner date in London. 

Harry turned to see one love of his life standing on the foot of the stairs. She was in a black strapless dress and heels. It wasn’t the first time he had seen her in heels. She wore them nearly every day for work. Tonight, he mused to himself, he would ask her the one question every bloke fears asking. 

He was going to ask Hermione and Neville to marry him. 

Shoving his hands in his trouser pockets, he glanced over at Neville, who grinned at him brilliantly. Unbeknownst to Harry, Neville was planning on proposing tonight. 

“Are we ready to go?” Neville asked, looking toward his loves. 

Both Harry and Hermione nodded. Together they touched the portkey that Neville had in his hands and with a jerky to their bodies, it whisked them away to downtown London. Hermione was in the middle of Neville and Harry, who both landed roughly when they arrived. 

“I seriously hate portkeys,” Harry muttered. Everyone else landed with ease, but him. 

Hermione smiled at her lover and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. She pulled away quickly knowing if she pressed it, they would be back at Potter Manor fucking. 

“Where are we?” she asked, looking around. She had an inkling of the area but wasn’t sure. 

“Covent Garden,” Harry answered, squeezing her hand while giving Neville a lascivious look. Harry wanted to be back home with Neville between him and Hermione. He watched as Neville’s eyes darkened to nearly black with lust. It still thrilled the both of them they could pull such passion from one another with just one look. 

A light honk of a horn had the three lovers turn around to see a waiting navy blue Rolls Royce Silver Cloud II. The driver who was Muggle never realized who he would cart around tonight. 

Fifteen minutes later, the car came to a slow stop in front of Clos-Maggiore. Harry and Neville poured over the priciest and nicest restaurants in the London area and found out they named this ‘One of the most romantic restaurants’. Neville exited the car first, followed by Harry, who subtly squeezed his ass, then Hermione who gasped seeing the sign above the restaurant. 

“We’re going here?” she asked, eyeing both men. 

“Yes, we are,” Neville said, offering his arm to her. Harry just smiled and offered his arm. Let no one judge the men for not being gentlemen. Walking into the posh restaurant, Harry left Neville and Hermione for a moment to talk to the hostess. Seconds later, with a prettily blushing blonde female, they were escorted to the enchanted conservatory. The blonde hostess kept trying to compete for Harry’s attention, but Hermione knew he had eyes for the two he was with tonight. 

Lifting her eyes toward the heavens, Hermione reigned in a gasp, seeing the blossoms in bloom. There was a fireplace gently crackling in the middle of the room. They set tables around it, white finery with delicate utensils. She frowned seeing every table with only two chairs. There were three of them. The hostess noticing the problem snatched another chair from a nearby empty table. 

Lights twinkled softly above them and the smell of the blossoms wasn’t overwhelming to the senses. It truly did have an overly romantic feel to it. Taking their seats, Hermione, Neville, and Harry reached for a menu that had been placed before them. Hermione cringed seeing no prices on the menu. 

“It’s nice here,” she commented, reaching for her water glass. 

“It’s nice, but you know it’s not as beautiful as you are,” Neville said as Harry nodded agreeing. 

Hermione blushed prettily but said nothing. When their server arrived, the young man took their order with a bright smile. Hermione, always the smarter of the three, itched to know why the men had brought her here.

She knew she wouldn’t ask, but she knew this wasn’t an anniversary nor birthday. They made small talk, mostly about work and how the school year was shaping up to be. Both Harry and Neville returned to Hogwarts after their final year. Harry took the Defense position and Neville apprentice under Professor Sprout. He would eventually take her position one day. 

Hermione worked at the Ministry. Her pay wasn’t grand, but her work for Magical species was. Both of her lovers supported her decision and McGonagall even offered her a spot teaching. She refused... for now. 

The light chatter disappeared when their food arrived. Hermione nearly swooned over her King Crab and Lobster tortellini. Harry and Neville both chose Oven-Roasted and Herb Smoked Waygu beef. The aroma of food was exhilarating. No wonder they deemed it London’s most romantic restaurant. It might as well have been the best tasting in her opinion. 

Once dinner was finally done, they sat around sipping coffee and nibbled on a shared dessert. Harry had been nervous all night. While he didn’t show it outwardly, his insides were screaming at him. What if both of them said no? Why would they? They had been in a relationship for the past several years now. 

Neville, like his lover, was feeling the same nervousness. The once shy boy became confident and found love. Love that he, like Harry, thought was denied to them. He looked at Hermione and Harry and realized this was where he wanted to be at. 

Harry took a breath and looked at both of them. It was time. There would not be over the top romantic gestures. “Neville, Hermione,” he started, gathering their attention. “I love you both. Will you two marry me?”

Neville smiled as Hermione gasped. Both nodded and Neville found his own courage. “Mine’s not as romantic as Harry’s, but will both of YOU marry me?” 

Light laughter swam around them, but the chorus of yes echoed in their voices and hearts. Harry reached his hand over to Neville’s lap and gave his cock a teasing squeeze. Neville nearly choked on his coffee, but his hips thrust anyway under the table. 

“I—I think it’s time to get out of here,” Harry breathed, flagging the server down for the check. Throwing some cash down, the newly engaged triad raced out of the restaurant and down an alley close by where they could portkey back to Potter Manor. 

 

**********

Arriving seconds later, Harry pulled Hermione to him in a slow passionate kiss that she could feel deep in her soul. Behind her, Neville pushed her hair aside and kissed along her neckline. Their strong bodies trapping her. The fire between them burned her like a blazing inferno. She needed to touch both of them.

One hand snaked behind her and slipped through Neville’s hair, while the other rested on Harry’s chest. Needing to breathe, Harry broke the kiss and his lips journeyed down the other side of her neck as Neville found his way to her mouth. 

Each man was grinding gently against her, both of them letting her know exactly what they wanted from her tonight. Breaking the kiss with Neville, she paused her movements. “Let’s go upstairs, please?” she whispered throatily. The men nodded, and they raced up the flight of stairs and into the master bedroom. 

Inside the room was dark, but with a quick flick of a wand, they illuminated the room. Standing before her two favorite men, Hermione reached for Neville first and began pulling his tie off his neck. Harry stepped up behind her, his hands on the globes of her ass as he squeezed them gently. 

Harry’s eyes flicked over to Neville, who was trying to conquer Hermione’s delectable mouth. When they broke apart for air, he kissed Neville as Hermione finished unbuttoning Neville’s shirt. She had half a mind to just use magic to vanish their clothes. She ducked and spun to face Harry and repeated the same action. 

_ ‘Oh, blast it all,’ _  she thought to herself. Pulling her wand out, she whispered the incantation and in a flash, their clothes were gone. Standing there naked between the two men, their bodies quickly heating up, Hermione sighed as hands massaged her breasts. Cocks pressing firmly into the areas they wanted to be in. 

Hands were everywhere, as the three lovers touched, kissed and nipped at each other for a long while before the love and lust became too much. Lowering herself to her knees, Hermione flicked her eyes toward the heavens and her eyes contacted a set of brown and emerald green. 

Grabbing Neville’s cock in one hand, she began to slowly pump the shaft while her tongue flicked over the head of Harry’s cock. She felt a wicked pleasure course through her as they simultaneously moaned her name. Easing Harry’s rather large cock in her mouth, she increased her pace as she gave Neville a handjob. 

Harry bucked as Hermione’s warm mouth closed around his cock and he swore under his breath. He watched in fascination as she stroked Neville while taking his cock in her mouth. Harry could hear Nev moan quietly and turned his head to look at him. His naturally brown eyes were nearly black with lust. Kissing him on the mouth, Harry left on hand on Hermione’s head and the other on Nev’s chest. 

Neville’s eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head at the stimulation from both his lovers. Hermione’s small hand-worked his cock like a pro and he waited for the moment she would take his cock in her mouth. When he felt Harry’s lips on his, he didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss. 

Never having her fill with Harry’s cock, Hermione stopped her ministrations and turned her head to Neville cock. She pressed her tongue against the head, licking the pre-cum off it. Sliding his cock in her mouth, Hermione moaned. She could feel her own juices seep from her pussy and wished for a cock to fill it. 

Taking Harry’s wet cock in her hand, she stroked him harder than she would Neville. His hips bucked into her hand. Casting her eyes upward, she watched as they snogged. Their hands touching everywhere. A few minutes later, she released Neville’s cock and stood up. 

The men pushed her between them and two hard cocks pressed firmly into her soft skin. A rough, calloused hand pinched her nipple while the other breast was being sucked on by Neville. She gasped feeling two fingers slip through her drenched folds and pushed inside her. Her body wracked with pleasure. 

Harry ground his cock into Hermione’s ass as a hand reached behind her to ghost over the rosebud before slipping a finger between her sopping pussy. He closed his eyes and bit her shoulder gently hearing her moan. Gods, he wanted to take her to the bed and push his cock in her ass while Neville filled her pussy with his cock.

Once he had his fill of her ass, they would switch and he would pound her pussy until she sobbed. Pumping his finger slowly inside her pussy, he brushed knuckles with Neville’s middle finger. They wouldn’t bring her to orgasm yet but they would take her to the edge before stopping. 

Their feet shuffled quietly back toward the large master bed as they moved too much more comfortable positions. Slipping their fingers from her pussy, Hermione grunted in frustration. Her eyes flew opened as she narrowed them at her men. 

The men must have decided beforehand, but she watched as Neville left her and laid down on the bed, his cock beckoning her to sit on it. Chewing her on her lower lip, she felt Harry’s hands on her hips urging her to climb up on the bed. As she did, her bare ass graced him and he bit back a groan. 

Positioning herself above Neville’s cock, she lowered herself down, inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside her. She shuddered deliciously as his cock twitched inside her. Harry climbed on the bed and pressed his chest into Hermione’s back. He kissed along her shoulder and slid his hands down her body before pushing her forward. 

Neville kissed her lips and steady her. No one heard the charm for the lubrication but Hermione moaned, feeling the head of Harry’s cock press against her tight hole. Her spine tingled in anticipation. 

She relaxed her body as Harry pushed his cock inside her hole. Breaking the kiss with Neville, she dropped her head onto his chest, opening herself up to the two men she loved. Once he was fully inside her, she felt a fullness that made her feel complete. 

“Fuck Hermione,” Harry whispered hoarsely as her walls squeezed around his cock. His balls were pressed tightly against her he felt the blazing heat of her pussy. He saw her nod her head, and he slowly pulled his cock out and pushed back in her. Slowly, he and Neville found a rhythm that suited them. 

Hermione’s eyes rolled in the back of her head as two cocks filled her and slowly began to fuck her. A set of hands gripped her hips tightly, keeping her from moving. Forcing her to enjoy the sensations that swarmed her. 

Neville bucked his hips as his cock thrust in her drenched pussy. He could feel Hermione’s juices ooze down his balls and onto the bed. He was sure that Harry could feel it. As he thrust inside her, he could already feel her walls fluttering. Her orgasm was near. Placing his hands on her lower back he eyed Harry. He watched his lover fuck their betrothed in the ass and he wanted Harry to cum in her ass so he could fuck it later. 

Speeding his thrust, he felt Harry drive his cock into Hermione’s ass with a fierceness that only he had felt from the dark-haired wizard. Two more pushes of his cock and he felt Hermione’s walls clench down on his cock. 

Her scream echoed in the room and Harry grinned darkly as Hermione came on both of them. Her body wracked with pleasure and a sob escaped her. Her vision darkened momentarily as she lost her mind. 

“Fu—Fuck...” Hermione gasped, her chest heaving as if she had run a marathon. “Both of you cum in me now!” 

Harry moistened his lips. He could taste the salt of his sweat. Plunging his cock in her ass, he felt his balls tighten as his hips jerked twice as he spilled his seed in her. He grunted, his hands squeezing her hips tightly as he came. 

Neville’s own orgasm was triggered as Harry emptied inside Hermione’s ass. His body twitched as ropes of semen pumped into her pussy, filling her to the brim.

The lovers halted for a moment, the three of them enjoying the feel of naked, sweaty skin. Harry leaned forward and kissed Hermione’s shoulder. He didn’t wish to leave the confines of her warm ass, but he wanted a chance to fuck her cum filled pussy. 

Easing out of her, he heard her sigh softly. Neville groaned as his sensitive cock slipped from her, gently onto his leg. He felt Hermione lower herself onto his chest as he took her body weight. He knew she would probably nap for a while. 

He smiled hearing her lightly snoring. They would give her enough time to recuperate before they would fuck her again and this time it would be him fucking her tight cum filled ass. His own spunk mixing with Harry’s made his cock stiffen. 

Half an hour later, Hermione stirred to find Harry and Neville snogging. She watched as Harry pumped Neville’s cock with an expert hand. Smiling, she knew they had cleaned up and were waiting on her to awaken to take her again. 

Looking at the sparkling ring on her finger, she smiled knowing she would have to call out of work tomorrow. Her slight movement roused the men from their kiss and they turned to her to give a repeat performance. 

 


	11. Wedding!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I am posting the last 2 chapters tonight. My writing got away with me and I forgot to finish this one. Enjoy!

  
"I do," Hermione said softly, looking at Harry and Neville. 

"I do." 

"I do too." 

A light wind ruffled Hermione's wedding robes as the man marrying them smiled brightly. The triad had opted for a private wedding. Only those close to them were there. They feared a bigger wedding would cause too many questions to be asked. 

"I now pronounce you three husband, husband, and wife. You may kiss...each other." he stumbled over the words that were traditionally meant for marrying a couple. 

Hermione smiled brightly and leaned forward to kiss Harry first, then Neville. She stood back and watched as they quickly kissed. It was official, after many years together, they were finally married. The triad turned around to face their small wedding guests. There wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. 

Hermione’s parents stood by and watched as she walked down the aisle with one man on each arm. They, at first, had opposed to her dating two men much less marrying them, but her heart was set on it. Augusta Longbottom had nothing to say but wished them well and happy for their future. 

Later that afternoon, once the cake was cut and the dancing was over, Harry, Hermione, and Neville reached for a private portkey that would take them to their wedding night destination. Landing roughly on their knees, Harry grumbled about the idiotic way of magical travel as his wife and husband chuckled.

Wife and husband. 

That was a different way of putting things into perspective for him. Coming to his feet, Harry brushed the dirt off his slacks and looked around. The air was warm and muggy. The sun shone brightly despite the time change. Harry took a large breath and smelled the saltwater coming from the ocean. 

They were on a private island owned by the Potters. Standing in the foyer, Harry finally caught a glimpse of what his yearly destination looked like. Nothing had changed since the last Potters, his parents, had vacationed here after their wedding. The only thing Harry requested was an updated look. The house-elves were pleased to accommodate him and even replaced the old mattress with a newer one. 

He was lost in thought when he turned around, Neville and Hermione were in a heated liplock. He watched with eager eyes as Neville’s hands were on Hermione’s ass, squeezing and tapping her cheeks softly with his hands. Harry wished to watch but wanted to join them as well. Striding over, he slipped his hands around Hermione’s narrow waist and lowered his lips to the base of her neck. 

Hermione moaned and arched her ass into Harry’s awaiting crotch. She felt starved of them since this morning and couldn’t wait to get naked and let the both of them fuck her into oblivion tonight. She sighed in Neville’s mouth when she felt the zipper of her dress descend. She was thankful she was wearing a strapless dress. 

With the help of two sets of hands, Hermione’s dress was shoved down her body, leaving her only in her panty set. She smirked in satisfaction as she heard both men groaned in appreciation. Reaching for Neville again, she hurriedly removed his robes, jacket and began working on unbuttoning his shirt. When she had reached the bottom, she quickly pushed the shirt off his shoulders before turning around to do the same to Harry. 

Neville reached for a nearly naked Hermione, his hands sliding over her smooth skin. He ground his aching cock into her waiting ass. He would fuck her tonight. He would make her scream his name then he would fuck Harry and he would scream as well. He eased his fingers under the seam of her panties and found her bare pussy. Parting her slick folds with a finger, Neville found her clit and began rubbing slow circles around it. 

His other hand reached around to undo the buttons of his husband’s slacks. When it was done, he shoved the slacks down with one hand. Like himself, Harry had went commando for their wedding night. Grasping the thick cock, he gave it a small squeeze and listened as Harry moaned quietly into Hermione’s shoulder. 

Harry’s eyes rolled in the back of his head when he felt another hand on his cock. Hermione’s small, soft hand delicately stroked his cock while Neville pumped him roughly. “Fuck,” he hissed, feeling a trickle of pleasure vibrate in his balls. If they weren’t careful, he would cum. 

Hermione gasped lightly when hands nearly ripped her knickers off her body. Neville’s thick fingers worked her clit while a different finger slipped inside her wet pussy. Leaning her head back onto Neville’s shoulder, she was lost in her own pleasure that she didn’t see Neville and Harry kiss. 

None of them knew where the bedroom was but when Hermione shifted between them, the men paused and looked at her strangely. Taking them each by the hand, they walked away from the foyer, leaving their clothes behind. Hermione’s brown eyes searched the first floor and found a set of stairs leading to the second floor. 

The triad walked up to the steps to the second floor. To the left were three rooms, which Hermione figured one was a bedroom. Pushing it open a minute later, she smiled seeing how she was right, but before she could appreciate the room Hermione was pushed back toward the bed. Standing before her were her husbands. Both were naked and fully erect. 

Standing to her feet, she smiled at the both of them before pulling them into a heated three-way kiss. Her nimble hands slowly trekked down their chests, nails scratching at the skin until she found what she was searching for. Gripping a cock in each hand, she gave them a tight squeeze which caused both men to buck their hips for more. 

Breaking the kiss, she released their cocks and sat down on the bed and watched them expectantly, “I want you two to fuck while I watch.” she said, her voice dripping with lust. Harry’s emerald eyes darkened with the thought of fucking his husband while Neville’s turned black before her. 

Harry turned to Neville, placed his hands *on Neville's naked back and pulled him close. Harry dipped his head and kissed along the skin of his shoulder. His cock rubbed against Neville's as his mouth moved toward Neville's own.

Neville groaned tasting Harry's tongue slip into his mouth. Grasping Harry's ass, he pulled them closer together. Sliding and gripping Harry's ass, he slipped a finger between the cheeks and ran it gently over the hole, making Harry buck into him.

Neville broke the kiss gently, much to Harry's regret and spun him around and backed him up toward the large bed in the room. As Harry sat down, Neville watched with wide eyes as his wife's hand was between her luscious legs. She was clearly enjoying this.

Laying back further onto the bed, Harry felt warm skin brush against his unruly black hair. Tipping his head back, he looked up to see his wife staring lustfully at them while her one hand was between her legs, the other pinching and groping a breast.

Harry closed his eyes feeling Neville's warm mouth kiss the head of his cock before warmth enveloped the thick member, "Merlin...." he gasped, his eyes rolling in the back of his head.

The blowjob didn't last long enough when Neville pulled his mouth away from Harry's cock and slowly climbed up on his lap. Reaching around behind his back, he gripped his husband's cock and slowly slid the thick cock inside. Neville shuddered at the feeling of his husband's cock sliding into his ass.

Leaning down, once Harry was fully inside, Neville kissed him deeply before his hips started a slow rocking motion. He squeezed the thrusting cock making Harry groan in his mouth. Neville leaned forward as Harry grabbed his hips, sliding his hands up and down his flank.

Harry lifted his hips and thrust his cock into his new husband's ass repeatedly. Harry threw his head back and found his wife leaning over him. Her dripping pussy close enough he almost tastes her. Letting go of Neville, Harry reached behind Hermione's hips and pushed her pussy to his mouth.

Harry rolled his tongue through her folds and found her clit. He sucked slowly on the nub while he held her hips down, preventing her from fucking his face. Dipping his tongue in her pussy, he traced his tongue almost to her butt before sliding back again. His hips never ceased moving as he fucked Neville until his balls started to hurt.

Hermione widened her legs, giving her husband better access to her pussy. She watched casually, with growing arousal as her two husbands fucked one another. She caught them in the past doing it, but it was fleeting. Now, she had full frontal and she found she was enjoying it.

Rising up, she faced Neville, who was staring at her with lust in his eyes. He leaned forward, closing the distance between them and captured her lips with his. She groaned as she rode Harry's face. Hermione slid her hands down Neville's chest to grip his cock.

She gave it a tight squeeze making his hips jerk before rubbing her thumb over the tip and smearing his pre-cum over his cock. She slowly began to stroke his cock the way he preferred.

******  
Capturing her lips, Neville tried to pull Hermione close to him but felt resistance as Harry kept a firm grip on their wife's hips. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as she stroked his cock. His balls hurt from holding his orgasm in, but he wanted to last so he could fuck his wife in front of his husband.

"Her--Hermione, you're gonna have to fucking stop," he wheezed, feeling Harry's cock swell into his ass as his husband relentlessly fucked him.

He smirked as she pouted, but ceased her stroking. A minute later, she collapsed onto his shoulder as her orgasm wracked her frame. Neville felt jealously swell into him as their husband got to taste her first.

With trembling legs, Hermione moved away from Harry's wicked mouth and shakily sat down on the bed. Curious, she crawled on her knees to the other side of the bed and watched in fascination as Harry's cock plunged deep into Neville's ass. Grinning, she cupped Harry's balls in her hand and gave a small squeeze.

Harry groaned loudly feeling a small hand cup his balls when Hermione squeezed them, his eyes rolled int the back of his head. Two jerks later, he moaned as he emptied his balls into Neville's firm ass.

"Fuck, that was hot...." Hermione sighed quietly over the huffing of the two men above her. Crawling back up toward them, Hermione leaned down and kissed Harry firmly on the mouth, her body aching to be fucked by both of them.

Breaking the kiss, she moved as Neville leaned down to kiss his husband on the mouth. He groaned tasting Hermione pussy on Harry's tongue. He whimpered slightly feeling Harry slip his cock out of his ass. The flaccid cock laid cross his thigh, sated for a moment.

The triad sat in silence for a long few minutes before Hermione found her voice, "I want both of you two to fuck me, right now."

Harry looked at Neville, who unconsciously rolled his hips into Harry's, and nodded, "I want her pussy Harry," Neville said softly. "I want to fuck her until she screams."

Hermione's pussy and ass clenched in anticipation. She glanced down at Harry, who nodded that he would fuck her, and smiled. Moving around, she climbed off the bed and watched as Harry used a cleaning charm on his cock.

Neville laid down on the bed, his cock protruding for Hermione's pussy. Eagerly, she climbed onto his lap and slowly lowered herself onto the thick, dripping cock. **She moaned, biting on her lower lip as his cock stretched her. Filling her completely.

Resting on his lap for a second, Hermione began to rock her hips back, grinding on his pelvis. Her body shuddered when he bucked his hips into her, his cock brushing against her cervix. Warm lips kissed along her shoulder while hands cupped her breasts, squeezing and pinching the nipples.

Harry settled himself behind his wife and watched with wanton eyes. His cock was hard, protruding like a stiff wand. He leaned forward, moving her hair away from her neck and planted warm kisses on her shoulder. Harry watched as Neville fucked their wife for several long minutes, while he stroked his own cock.

Positioning himself, Harry gripped his cock and whispered the incantation for lube before placing a hand on her back and pushing her forward. Easing his cock between her cheeks, he slid the member slowly down and teased the small hole.

He felt her freeze and tighten around him, trapping his cock but relaxed a second later. It was one thing to want it, but another to have it. Pressing her further onto Neville's sweaty chest, he pulled her cheeks apart and gazed longingly at the small hole waiting to be filled with his cock.

Rubbing the lubed head of his cock over the small hole, he realized that Neville stopped his ministrations until Harry was fully in. Pushing on, Harry's cock slipped into his wife's ass inch by inch until he was fully sheathed. He rolled his eyes as the cavity flexed around his cock, squeezing it painfully.

Pulling his cock slowly back, he watched her with interest. He needed to know if she was all right. He thrust in her several times before seeing a small nod of her head. Harry leaned forward and kissed the middle of her back before pulling her closer to him again.

Her body angled in half-mast pose, Hermione felt full of cock. Weaving her arm around Harry's neck, she felt two sets of hands grip her hips tightly, holding her still. Forcing her to take the pleasure that was being given to her.

Somehow the two men found a rhythm they could keep too as they fucked their wife. Hermione's moans were loud compared to the low groans from the men. Harry could feel sweat trickle down his back as his gripped Hermione's hips tightly.

Neville's eyes rolled in the back of his head when he knew Harry's cock was in their wife's ass. He could feel the fullness and tightness of two appendages nearby. He felt Harry's fingers entwine with his own. He could feel Hermione's juices roll down his balls. Occasionally, he could feel his husband's balls graze his own.

He needed to cum, but it seems his wife wasn't ready for the pleasure to end. Disentangling his fingers from Harry's, Neville reached between them finding the swollen clit. Rubbing his thumb over it, he watched as Hermione jerked and moaned loudly.

Rolling the nub continuously, he bit his lip seeing another thumb slip right beside his. Two thumbs fucked Hermione's clit slowly as their cocks fucked her.

Hermione was fucking blissed out. That intellectual mind she prided herself on was a mush of pleasure and a small amount of pain. She was entirely too close to orgasm but felt the painful tightening of a ball in her lower abdomen when she felt fingers play with her clit.

She felt her orgasm building until a dam burst and her world exploded violently. Screaming out both names, she continued to ride out her orgasm as her husbands continued to fuck her relentlessly.

"That's right love...Come for your husbands. Come all over their cocks," she heard Harry whisper into her ear. Hermione whimpered as her body jerked with pleasure. Her entire nether regions were sensitive and she could feel a small amount of pain mixing when she felt her husbands' hips jerk.

Harry grunted as he spurted inside his wife's ass. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as his hips continued to jerk forward. Underneath Hermione, Neville cursed loudly as he came thick ropes of cum inside Hermione's sopping pussy.

Exhausted, Harry rested his head on Hermione's damp shoulder, not wishing to leave her warmth. Easing out of her ass, he mentally groans in frustration feeling the loss. He watched as Hermione flopped onto Neville's sweaty chest as his flaccid cock slipped out of her pussy.

Harry wanted to flip her over and suck the cum out of her pussy before sucking Neville's cock, but the night was young and he knew they would all nap for a short while before finding themselves fucking again.

As they laid there sweaty and sated, Harry looked over at his husband, then his wife and realized that since he decided to choose love he was the happiest wizard alive.

And it could only get better from there...


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Thank you all that have read this and waited patiently for the ending. This was my first time writing a triad.

The laughter could be heard from Hogwarts, Hermione mused looking out the window of her kitchen. She placed a baby bottle to dry before wiping her hands on a towel. She smiled seeing the scene before her. Outside in the expansive back yard of Potter Manor, she watched her husbands and their children play.

Earlier that week, Harry had arrived home with several child-sized versions of brooms and a Quidditch set. Hermione had balked at the idea of the two older children playing Quidditch but Harry had promised her they would be safe. She trusted him to keep their two oldest safe.

Neville was in the greenhouse he built nearly six years ago. When he wasn't at Hogwarts teaching, he was home busying himself in the greenhouse. She knew he was thinking about building another next summer. He couldn't wait to teach their son about Herbology. Though, Neville would have to wait a few more years before he would let their son, Franklin inside the greenhouses.

A whooping cheer interrupted her thoughts. Setting the towel on the counter, she shook her head in laughter seeing the twins, Dahila and Noah giving each other a high five. Their father smiled brightly down at them from his height.

Hermione's eyes glazed over remembering the night she told her husbands that she was pregnant. The celebration that night made her nether regions ache. Then, to their surprise, she was carrying twins.

Last year, Hermione found herself pregnant once again. A boy she would give Neville who beamed proudly at his son. He loved Dahlia and Noah as his own but he finally had the Longbottom heir he wished for. His Gran had been overjoyed by her great-grandson. Hermione saw tears in the old matron's eyes when Neville named the baby after his father.

She absently rubbed her stomach. In another week she would tell Neville and Harry she was once again pregnant. She wouldn't know who the father was, but she didn't care and neither would they. Between both of her husbands, they wished for a large family.

And she was prepared to give it to them.

A few minutes later, two small children were being chased by their father into the kitchen. She could feel their excitement bouncing off them making her smile.

"Mama! Did you see? Did you see?" Noah cried, rushing at her for a hug.

"I did and you did well," Hermione said, embracing him.

"Dahila did well too, but she still has your fear of heights," Harry said coming toward her for a kiss. "I'm hoping she'll get over it."

"Where is she?"

"Escaped to the library for a book.." Harry snorted, kicking his shoes off.

A quiet wail echoed through the house, alerting the adults that Franklin was awake from his nap. Hermione smiled tiredly at Harry who chuckled. The back door opened revealing a dirty Neville, who was cleaning his hands off.

"My son is awake?"

"Yep and probably needs his nappy changed," Hermione said pointedly.

"I'll take care of it," he said and disappeared.

A week later, the triad was laying in bed late one night after a round of passion when Hermione sat up abruptly. "I have something to tell you two..."

Harry and Neville sat up, both eyeing their wife who smiled serenely at them.

"I'm pregnant again..."

Large smiles broke out on both men's faces as they each pulled her into a kiss. Life wasn't perfect but it was wonderful anyway. What started out as a simple kiss turned into love and marriage that would last a lifetime.


End file.
